sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Rainier
The two were seated on a bench in the Organa Park, families, couples and other individuals dotting the greenery around them, it was all in all a relaxed scenery. The spacer reached into the bag in his hand, another go of the sweetgems within had. "Any areas of the city I should avoid if I don't want to get into trouble?" Myiari frowns in consideration for a moment before replying. "Not that I know of, but I've had a few altercations in a variety of places. It's not localized in just one place." Out on one of his contemplative walks away from the government complex during sesions, Tokoga decides to take a brief break at the gathering of benches where the other two have situated themselves. It wouldn't be the first time that the Senator was here, or the first time that he's run into Myiari in the area. Maybe this is another one of her dates, they _are_ sharing candy...maybe he shouldn't intrude, what would kids these days think about their date being a Senator's acquaintances? Bah. "Myiari--it's been too long. Who's your friend?" The newest of arrival draws a curious glance from Rainier, a brow arched as he tries to figure out the robed fellow before him. The question that was about to be asked, 'who are you' is put aside when he seems to know the young woman beside him. "My name is Rainier.", he asks, transferring the bag to his left hand, the right one thrust out at the MonCal for a handshake. Myiari greets the Senator with a wave and a nod, and then glances between the two men for an awkward moment, seemingly deliberating what to say. "Ah, Rainier, this is Senator Tokoga; official representative of Dac," she says, gesturing to the Mon Calamari before nodding at Rainier. "We've just met," she offers in explanation. "He's new here, apparently, so he was asking for directions and stuff. You know, typically thinks new people ask." "It's a pleasure," The Mon Calamari responds, bowing his head slightly and shaking the outstretched hand. "What brings you to Ord Mantell, Rainier? Business, or ... otherwise?" The last word gets delivered with a grin. "A senator?", the man says with a surprised look, "I thought politicians had a lot of guards and many aides with them at all times?" The question asked, he rises up suddenly, pulling his bag to one side and leaving to Tokoga, who didn't much look as a young person but how familiar could he have been with MonCal biology. "I'm here for a while, not sure how long yet. I had a contract with a freighter that ran out and I decided to swing by this place since it was the nearest major world." "Senator Tokoga is one of those types that doesn't like to keep a lot of bodyguards around," Myiari explains at length, casting a wry glance towards the man in question before continuing. "I think he finds them stifling. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least have a couple, right?" The glance she shoots Tokoga this time is more pointed as she attempts to draw attention to her words. "They _are_ stifling," Tokoga insists, inclining his head slightly in thanks to Rainier for the seat. "You should try it sometime. Besides, a lot of government officials visit the park, it's almost as safe as the complex itself." "Stifling they might be, but they're called for. For all that you know, I'm a thief or something." Rainier says, his words intended as a jest as he grins suddenly afterwards. But he then realizes that he could be misunderstood. "You been in a fight, senator?", the scars that had still not faded from the MonCal at last seen? Myiari folds her arms and grumbles slightly to herself at the Senator's comment. "I do know what it's like to be under constant supervision, and I do know what it's like to be sequestered," she counters. "It's not very fun, so I kind of see your point. Granted, my situation was slightly different." "A few," the Mon Calamari answers with a chuckle. "I prefer to trust people. As you can see, it doesn't always produce spectacular results." "This happened on Ord Mantell these fights?", unconsciously he places a hand on the holster at his side, making certain that it could be reached easily if it was required. "And to elaborate on your earlier question, I'm mainly seeing if there's any interesting work to be had. The military is out of question since it ties me down for a while, and New Aldereaan is a government city so I'm not sure that it's well suited for those like me." "Ord Mantell isn't a perfect place," the medic interjects. "I've gotten caught up in a few incidents myself, but the planet's not completely riddled with crime and debauchery. It's a nice enough place, and all of the shady stuff doesn't happen often. I've seen places that were way worse off." "I assure you, New Alderaan is much more than just a government city. It has its share of ... color." Tokoga says, agreeing with Myiari. "There are also quite a few independent operations based here." "Ok then, thank you for the answers.", the bag of sweetgems was placed in his pocket and he picked up his duffel. "Well, off to the Caamasi Gardens, I will try and see you around Myiari, Senator. Well perhaps not you, you're a busy man.", and he was just a spacer in between ships after all. Rainier looked around before beginning to walk away, although first there is the matter of goodbyes to exchange. Myiari waves her hand in farewell at Rainier's departing figure. "See you around, I guess. Yeesh. Lot's of new people I've been bumping into lately. Has there been a tourism blitz going on that I haven't heard about?" "Oh, I wouldn't be surprised," Tokoga answers. "I wish you good luck in your efforts." Watching Rainier walk away, the Senator considers Myiari's words. "Maybe you're just getting out more, Myiari." "I DO SO get out!" Myiari protests, taking offense to the Senator's comment. "I mean...I've gone out on dates before, and I do know people!" She falls silent, considering her words a little more. "Granted, most of those people were people introduced to me by my brothers..." "Alright, I'm wrong, New Alderaan has just experienced a _massive_ and _unnoticed_ population surge," he answers with a chuckle, waiting a few moments before changing the subject. "How's the medical profession treating you? People still getting injured, I imagine." "Still not a full doctor just yet," replies with a slight note of disappointment. "I'm still just an on-call medic, but I did get a raise recently. I know it'll take me a while to get anywhere, but it's not all that stressful since I'm still in the learning phase." "Well, you've got to start somewhere. When I was your age, I was still an intern, and I spent *entirely* too much time sitting in front of a terminal," Tokoga grins. "And you were my age HOW many years ago?" The young medic grins. The comment wasn't meant to be insulting; more of a friendly ribbing. "I should probably be going. I restart work in two days; they gave me time off to recover from all that stuff that happened on Delar." "Good point." Tokoga chuckles again. "I certainly don't want to eat up any of your vacation time. I should be going anyway, myself, the session's set to resume in about twenty minutes. Ostensibly, this is lunch." Myiari nods, and with a final wave starts off on her way. "Alright. I don't want to cut into your lunchtime either. See you later, Senator."